SoRiku The story of a vampire
by Xiorin
Summary: sora Dreams about riku then finds out he lives in the same apartment building then kisses him in the elevator turns out he was a vampire
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, he was walking down the forest path not knowing what he would find. I watched him with his soft pail skin and his silky silver hair. I looked at him not knowing I was here. He walked forward, then stopped. I heard his soft voice. "Hello?" I wanted to respond, but couldn't. "Hello?" His voice was so perfect as he said that word if only I could here it differently. He dropped cold on the ground. I ran to him to assure he was alright. His aquamarine eyes were closed. I stared at him with a deep gaze, and sat next to him. I saw his eyes open wide and he grabbed my shoulders. I saw he had white fangs for a short moment. Then I felt his teeth sink into my neck.

I closed my eyes then opened them, I was in bed. "It was only a dream." I walked over yo my closet and took out a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. I put on my pants as I only wore my boxers then the shirt. I walked over to the cold ground in the hallway and put on my navy blue converse. Got a cookie from the desk right next to me. I left my apartment and locked the door.

"My first day here..." I said to myself. As I turned a red headed girl with blue eyes was standing right in front of me and waved. "Hi I'm Kairi I live right down the hall." She wore a light blue miniskirt and a bright yellow tangtop. "Hi I'm Sora." I tried to walk right past her so I wouldn't see that annoying face anymore, she looked like a whore. "So what's the rush Sora?" I looked at her. "I'm late for work." Thats the best lie I could think of at the moment. "Well... it doesn't hurt to be a little late." she got a grip of my arm. " Let go of the guy you whore!!!" A blond yelled out as he got out of the apartment right next door. She let go as she turned her back to us. "See ya later Sora." And then left, I sighed in relief.

"You alright pal?" He said as he locked the door and walked up to me. "Ya thanks." "Your new here right? I'm Roxas." I smiled at him. " I'm Sora." He had blond spiky hair and deep blue eyes. We walked down the hall as I here footsteps. I turn to see who was following us and he hugged Roxas. "Hey Roxy who's your new friend?" He kissed Roxas' neck and I turned away. "Axel not here!!" I looked at Roxas as he warned the red head. He looked at me with his green cat eyes. "Whats your name kid." "The name is Sora not kid," "Sora hu... wanna take a private tour with me." One of his eyebrows lifted as he looked at me. "No thanks!" I could tell he was a pervy one. "Axel leave Sora alone." He stared at the blond. " Then come on I go something to show you Roxy." He pulled Roxas over to his apartment.` "See ya later Sora." I waved. "Alright bye." I was alone now, I walked over to the elevator.

Then watched the numbers flicker one by one. It stops on the 6th floor. A pail teen walks in with aquamarine eyes and soft silky hair. 'I-its him' I felt shivers down my spine. He looked at me as I turned his eyes met mine. He turned away. It reached the first floor as the doors open he tugs my arm and kisses me in surprise.

I opened my eyes in shock. I felt his tongue entangle with mine. I try to break free but instead I get weaker. I feel him holding me as his kisses get deeper. He let go of me as he walked out of the sliding elevator's doors on back on the 6th floor. And the elevator starts going up again to the 14th floor. 'What just happened? He kissed me and I don't even know him' I walked out yo the 14th floor and walk towards my apartment. As I walk down the hall like a mindless zombie I here a thump then a moan. I took out my ipod and put on the earphones. The volume on MAX and hear Roxas screaming. "AXEL... HARDER AXELLLLLLL!!!!!"

I unlock the door and sit on the couch. There screaming almost made me forget what had happened in the elevator. All I can think of who he was and why did he do that. My mind is filled with questions and what did that dream mean it was a meaningless thought in my head. All I could think of was him. As I listened to the song Resistance by Muse then slowly I fell asleep. I found myself running and running away from something. I fell and couldn't get up. Dark figures were surrounding me. Then I saw him. He came and then left me I saw his lips move but not a sound came out of them. All the unknown figures left as they followed him I lay there bleeding all covered up in cuts all over my body.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room as I pulled of the earbuds. I heard a sound in the corner of the room. The glowing clock on my wrist said it was 5:46 pm. I got up and heard my stomach growl for food. I went up to the mini fridge. "Let me see... dragon rolls, ramen ,.... ewwww old pizza." I closed the fridge and looked into my wallet. "only 30 dollars" might as well order a pizza or something. But then I still don't wanna see the face of that punker pizza delivery girl she tried to kiss me. The thought of it gives me the goosebumps. I lay in bed in bitter silence I only hear the wind blowing against the window. I smelled the sweet smell of food. It could be Roxas making dinner but maybe not.

I opened the door and followed the smell. The smell was so close, it was the room next to the elevator. I knew I would never get food from a stranger so I walked back to the opened door. Then the sound of a knob twisted. I knew that smell of perfume. It was the whore. "Hey Sora wanna come over for dinner?" if this was one of her plans to get me to come over … well it worked. "Sure … let me just lock my door." I was so hungry only for today I am ever doing this. As I walked in her pink girly apartment it recked the smell of that horrid perfume. I took a seat on her um ... fluffy bunny couch and waited. This place was so weird I wonder. "Sora your suppose to set in the dining room." I walked over to her dining room were the food was the rest or the place was pink but this room was normal. I sat down across the red whore. And saw a plate full of rice, steaks, mashed potatoes, samashi, and a cup of … wine?

I looked at her as she signaled me to eat. "Whats with the wine?" She looked at me in a daze. " Its so you can drink it silly." I didn't want to see how she looked when she was mad this morning she was desperate enough to pull me back. "Oh thanks." She smiled as I said that. I started to eat and one hour later I sat there with a half empty plate. "thanks Kairi here." I said taking out 18 dollars from my wallet. "thanks for the food." She looked at me then the glass of untouched wine. "You didn't drink you wine." I looked at the red shimmering wine.

"Almost forgot about it." I put my wallet and money in my back pocket then sat down to drink the wine. I picked up the glass and took a sip it wasn't a lot of wine but it had an odd flavor. "What kind of wine is this?" I felt dizzy and weak. "Its a specialized wine I made it just for you." "What did you do to me?!?" The words came out of my mouth slowly and weak. " Don't worry everything is gonna be just fine." I felt myself drop on the floor and everything turned black.

I barely opened my weak eyes to see myself tied up in a black room and felt something get on top of me. The smell was different is wasn't Kairi but she was in the room somewhere. "I'm sorry but I can't" It sounded like a guys voice. "Why not? I did every thing right." I heard Kairi say as the male gets off me and leaves the room. "I don't want to hurt him." Then walked away. "What a waste of time!!!" My eyelids feel heavy and I faint.

I woke up in my apartment on my black couch.'Was that a dream' I felt a little dizzy but walked over to my room. I sat on the chair next to the desk. My eyes looked up at the celling and felt a wind of gush right behind me. I turned and see the window open. I walked over to it and closed it tight. Then looked at the open door. So I decided to go find another cookie in the kitchen. I looked around in question and got a cookie from the cookie jar. And went back to my white bedroom. The window was open and closed it but this time I locked it.

I hear faint foot steps as I sit down. I knew someone was here didn't know who are how they got here I hear a sound in the kitchen not anyone would notice it but I did. As I walked over to the cookie jar and opened it. No they took the last chocolate marble swirl cookie. I closed the lid and walked to my front door it was locked tight and had 5 locks in the inside all of them were locked. The person couldn't have come in the front door with out opening it. It got to quiet the sun was going down. "I think I'm hearing things." 'but then again there was one of those cookies left.' The rooms were getting to dark and my eyes grew heavy. "no …" I lefted my head and looked around. "Who's there!" I sat up from the chair I don't even remember sitting on. I knew someone was hear I heard them say no. There was a smell it smelled like strawberries.

A movement from that corner of the room moved I could not see it but I could sense the person here. "How long have you been in then shadows of my room?" All I knew right now is that there is someone that have been spying on me all day. There was no response. I claped as the light turned on the person was wearing a black coat and the hood covered his face. "Tell me who you are and what do you want from me?" the person would not respond. He was completely silent. "Why …" I looked at him and wondered why he said that. "What?" I felt his glare even though I could not see his face. "Why are you so …"

He did not finish his sentence but then I felt empty inside. I had to see his face. I felt like I knew his name. "Say it." I tried to look at his face. His name was at the tip of my tongue. "R-Ri-" I felt like I knew him before I just know it. "R-Ri- Riku!!!!" my voice just said his name and I dropped to the ground. "Sora!!" he came running to me and sat on the tile right next to me. "Riku … how do I know-" I felt so weak and I don't know why. "Sora do you remember anything from before?" I didn't know what he was talking about I wanted to know what he was talking about my head felt dizzy. "Why did you try to remember Sora." I looked at him and saw his face.

"Because I felt empty and unwanted." I knew my life was missing something or someone I didn't know it was him. "Riku why do I feel so weak?" "you tried to remember what someone had replaced from you and you found them with your dreams." this made no sense to me all he was talking about is something that my mind is confused like im lost in an endless forest and I cant get out.

"Sora you need to rest now. Okay." I nodded with a yes. I feel pathetic I fainted so many times today and don't remember a thing about Riku and what has happened to me all day. This is one dream I would wake up from. "Sora … I am sorry." I see a tear drip from his face. "For what?" 'if only he would remember what had happened in the forest that night if only'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The new silver I just meet knew me and I knew him. I never felt like we just met even though to me we just did. all I want to know is what was he thinking and why he was crying. "Riku." My voice was still low and I still felt weak.

"What is it?" I looked in to his light green eyes.

"How come I know you, ...and why are did you kiss me back there." there was no response from him I tried to listen for a heartbeat as he carried me. Nothing and his body was so cold. But yet I felt save in his arms. Riku set me down and I rested he was right next to me as I closed my eyes for the god knows thousand time today. I never expected to see my self in bed with a guy I just met not in a sick minded way just sitting there in silence on heartbeat no breath nothing.

"Sora …" His voice made me turn. I couldn't see his face his long hair was in the way. "Tell me why do _you_ think I kissed you in the elevator." I started to think about that carefully. All I could think of is how did he know I was in there and the reason that kept running in my mind why.

"I-I don't know?" He was about to place me on my bed. There was a sound it was a large big boom. Riku hesitated as he held me close to his arms. I could see there was worry on his face. He looked at the window. Then opened it as the booming became louder. Then jumped out. "Riku!!!!!!" my voice was still weak but frightened as I tried to scream. I looked up as we were fourteen floors up. I closed my eyes tight but not a thud or a hit on the concrete street. I waited for what was only a fall only it could have been the end of my life. I opened them slowly afraid that I might hit the ground as soon as I opened them. I saw lights, lights that were of the city I now lived in, the city that was miles under me. The city I met him. "R-riku are we …." He nodded as I gazed at his beautiful shimmering eyes of his.

I started to gain my strength again. But I still held close to Riku. There was only silence between us the whole way in the air. I thought a moment. How was he doing this and remember in my ….. I felt shivers up my spine. Remember r-re-remember. I could not move I could not feel anything in my body only my heart beating faster than normal. "Sora?" I hear his voice ringing in my head. "Sora..." his voice had said once again but I a different tone. I saw the ground getting closer.

My thinking came to the thought he bite me. In the forest night. I might have been nothing to him but a meal back then. I tried to remember my past memories of before I moved here this morning. Nothing. But then if I was his meal then why am I still hear if I was only a meal. Did something go between us? And how did I move hear anyway? "Sora!!" I heard his voice practically screaming.

"Ya what is it." He gave a sigh of relief. And turned to the sun.

"Good I thought you weren't going to respond." I smiled at his glowing pail face. He smiled back. What must he be thinking.

There was a house close by field we landed in I didn't mind us flying but I still wondered how he did that. There were many reasons that could explain these bizarre happenings.

One: I could be dreaming a dream I can not wake up from. Two: he is a unicorn but there is one problem with that he's not a horse and he dose flies. Three: I fainted and got brain damage and watching a movie in the hospital thinking I'm in the movie (It has happened before.) Four: he is a blood sucking monster that people should be scared of. There is something wrong with that too he is in the sun and vampires can't go in the sun. Five: I'm dead and … there is something wrong with that already then I should have been reborn or something like that. Last option Six: he is a phantom and/or spirit taking me to places or something like that even though I have no idea how to explain many of these things. (And yes it dose sound stupid)

I stepped inside an it was so well decorated and covered in old architecture. The decoration of the place were amazing all of old English furniture a piano in the corned of the room. I he invited me to a small chair. I sat down. I could feel him looking at me as I scanned the room slowly. "Do you live hear Riku?" I wonder if he use to live hear its so small but welcoming and a place you feel you can call home.

"Well do you want a drink or something." I nodded as he left the room. I didn't know where I was or how I got here well I do but them again I don't know. He walked in the room with a clear glass. It was filled up with an orange liquid.

"Here orange juice. Sorry but thats all I have right now." I nodded and took the glass he handed out to me. The color was so orange, so thick and looked so good.

"Thanks." I took a sip of it. It tasted so good but yet so plain and simple. I made an expression on my face that made the silver smile so brightly for some reason I felt safe around him and don't know why. His smile so warm. It made me happy to see that smile on him.

"Sora?" His pail skin glowed in the dim sunlight from the small window.

"Ya?" his tone sounded like he wanted to ask a question. He was still smiling. I like the way he looked at me. And it made me feel tingly inside.

"Don't you want to ask me something?" tilted my head just a little and I didn't quite understand his question.

"What do you mean?" he looked down to the ground I guess so I wouldn't be able to see his face under his silky, shiny, beautiful hair of his.

"I mean don't you wonder why or how you even got to this small place anyway. And why I was flying." I shook my head. And think maybe thats what he was thinking why I havent asked many question when I should be asking millions of them.

"Well I don't know?" right now I really don't care because I think this all just a dream. And I have no idea why I'm here.

"Sora, here." He tossed me a necklace the necklace had a star on it with a leaf on the top. "I whant to tell you something you should remember Stay away from Roxas."

A/N: Riku wants Sora away from Roxas cause he is a telepthic person that likes to mess with people lives. Oh and everything Sora saw was his future I just wanna give out all the details u know I own no characters from kh I tell you this now


End file.
